The new guy at school
by weirdgrl
Summary: There's a girl who's friends with a girl name Christina and has a crush on her boyfriend Brian. She breaks them up so she could go out with Brian. They find out what she did. Then she meets a new guy they go out. His ex fights Crystal and Crystal wins.


_I wanna be his Shorty_

Crystal was walking down the hall to her locker. She saw Brian pass by then she stared at him in interest.

Let me start at the beginning. Crystal is an 8th grade girl who has a crush on a guy named Brian who is going out with one of her friends. The bad thing is she's liked him since 4th grade.

In the middle of the school year, Crystal's friend Christina started going out with Brian. "Hey Brian" she said as he passed by. He replied with a head nod. She has a look of sadness for a second. Then she walked in front of him and said, "Hey Brian, so…what've you been up to?" "Nothing much. Hey I'll talk to you later k." He replied. "k" she was sad again and walked back to her locker and grabbed her History book. "

"RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!"

The bell rang at the end of the period. Crystal walked slowly out of

Mrs. Johnson's history class. She looked up and saw Brian holding Christina's hand while walking down the hall. She ran to catch up with them and said, "Hey Christina" trying to get into their conversation, "What's up?" "Nothin much" "So what are you up to Brian?" said with more interest. "Same as usual. Ignoring the teachers and breaking the rules." He said with a laugh at the end. Crystal laughed her flirty laugh and then tried to stop so Christina didn't notice. "I'll talk to you guys later" She said trying to avoid flirting anymore. The fifth hour bell rang as she was on her way to English class. "I can't wait till I get there! I get to sit next to Brian!" She thought.

"So kind of you to finally drop in Crystal!" Said the English teacher

Mrs. Newson. Now go take a seat!" She yelled shortly after. Crystal hurried to her seat. "Hey Brian," she whispered. Again he replied in a head nod.

"You are going to pair up with someone to do a project on the book, "The Outsiders" but you have to pair up boy-girl so as soon as you get your…" Mrs. Newson kept talking but Crystal stopped listening when she said the part about pairing up boy-girl. "and get your assignment page" Mrs. Newson finished. Crystal immediately asked Brian as soon as she stopped talking. "Okay so I'll go get the assignment paper." Crystal just nodded in amusement with her head on her hand. "Okay so the assignment is to make a diorama about the book and then write a summary about it." Crystal nodded again. "Can you get us some construction paper, scissors, glue, and all the other stuff we need to make people." Crystal got up and grabbed everything fast so she could get back to Brian. "K I got 'em all." She dropped them on his desk and then scooted her desk closer. Then she realized it said "Crystal+Brian" on her desk. She quickly covered it up and smiled to make it look like nothing. Then grabbed an eraser and erased it when he wasn't looking trying to avoid him noticing any writing at all.

She stared at him as he was gluing the ends of the diorama together. "You have such pretty eyes!" She accidentally blurted out. Then she came back and hoped Brian didn't hear her. Brian laughed. "Wait no I didn't mean that I was just…thinking of someone else." Crystal hoped he would believe her. "Okay whatever you say" He replied with another laugh afterwards. School ended and then next day was the school dance. Crystal thought to herself, "Yes today I can show off my dance moves to him."

The dance music could be heard from a mile away. As soon as they dismissed the 8th graders, she walked towards where Christina and Brian. But as she got closer, her foot went in front of her other foot and she tripped but no one saw luckily. "Oh no these stupid heels are going to ruin everything!" She thought again. "oh well I just need to do the best I can. As long as it's better than Christina's, I'll be okay." The lights started flashing and she walked up to them in her mid-thigh skirt and tank top with black heels. "Hey guys!" "Hey" everyone said. The song Crank That Soulja Boy came on and luckily Crystal new how to do it. She did it better than Christina which got a little bit of Brian's attention. Then he started dancing between Crystal and Christina. Crystal was trying to make it look better than Christina's. He turned around to face both of the girls and then started dancing with them at the same time. Then the song changed to Hate that I Love You. Crystal walked to sit on the 3rd step of the wooden bleachers. She watched in envy as Brian and Christina danced. "Why did he have to choose her?" She said to herself. After an eternity of waiting, the song ended and Crystal joined them again. Then Christina went to get a drink and a snack. Brian, Crystal, and a few of their other friends continued dancing. Brian and Crystal were mostly dancing together. They were grinding off each other. While they were doing that Christina came back in. "What are you doing with my boyfriend I don't appreciate you rubbin off my boyfriend!" she yelled at Crystal. "Look Yaya, she didn't do anything wrong we were just playing! You know I only care about you!" He said not considering that Crystal might have taken it offensively which she did. Crystal walked off as soon as he said that. "I'll be right back k baby." He said as he was going after Crystal. "Hey Crystal, what's wrong?" "Nothing" she said with tears coming down her cheeks. Brian grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine" she said trying to get out of his grip. He let go. "I know something's wrong. Just tell me." He said concerned. "Nothins fuckin wrong so why don't you just go back to your baby since she's the only one you care about." She turned around. Brian stood there for a second. "Crystal you know I didn't mean it like that." "Well then what did you mean?" He stood there silently. "Exactly what I mean." "Wait, Crystal, you know I care about you, just…not like a girlfriend." He tried to explain. "Yeah well saying she's the only one you care about is more likely the truth then what you're telling me now." She stared into his eyes to see if it was the truth or not. He looked away. "See I knew that was the truth. If you don't care about me, then…don't ever talk to me again." She said the last part quietly as she walked out of the school with her bag. Brian walked back to Christina. "What happened?" She asked. "Nothing." He replied with disinterest. "You know what I think I'm just gonna go home cuz I'm not in the mood for dancing anymore. " "Okay, I'll see you on Monday" They kissed good bye.

Crystal got a text message an hour later that said, "R u still mad at me Crystal?" She was trying to think of what to say. "Shouldn't u b with ur gf?" she texted back. "Can we just stop talking about her cuz rite now is about u" Crystal got a little bit happier but was still mad. "I'm not that mad nemore but I still wanna no if u really do care about me or if u were just saying that." "I do care about u. Ur my friend. I was just telling her that I only cared about her girlfriend wise." "…Who would u go out with if u 2 broke up?" "Idk anyone that asked me probably" "oh" "so r we cool?" "Ya." "Talk 2 u later k." "K"

"Maybe if I make them break up, I could go out with him." She thought.

The next day she walked up to Christina, "Hey, yesterday someone told me they heard Brian talking to someone about you. He was saying stuff like 'I'm just going out with her so that I don't have to say I'm single.' And stuff like that." "Are you sure?" "Ya but I forgot who told me. And don't tell him I told you." "Oooh he's gonna get it!" Then she walked to Brian before Christina could. "Hey Brian. Yesterday someone told me that Christina was telling one of her friends that she was just using you to get another guy. I forgot who told me and promise not to tell anyone anything." "I promise. Where is she?" "Somewhere around the corner." He walked towards her and they started arguing and then it ended up with a break up. "Yes!" She thought. He came back and Crystal waited a day and then asked him out. "Sure why not?" Then she was the happiest person. Christina got green-eyed when she saw them holding hands. Christina walked up to Crystal and said, "Why are you holding my boyfriends' hand?" "Okay well first of all, he's my boyfriend now, second, you broke up, third, I will do anything with MY boyfriend." They gave each other a dirty look and Christina walked away in her read spaghetti strap shirt and black tie-up capris with black heels.

Crystal smiled and returned to Brian. "RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!"

The bell rang. "Hey baby!" Crystal said to when she got out of class. "Hey" Brian said in a disappointed voice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing okay!" Crystal had a look of wonder. "I know something's wrong Brian." "I'll talk to you later okay Crystal" He walked off. Crystal just went to lunch. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he just said he'd talk to me later and walked off." Crystal explained to her friend Joceline. "Well maybe he was just havin a bad day. Just talk to him later like he said and maybe he'll tell you what's up." "Whatever you say Joceline. I'll talk to you tomorrow k." "See ya later girl" They ended their conversation. Crystal started texting Brian.

"Hey its me wut wuz rong earlier?" "Nothing" "I no something's rong just tell me." "Im just mad about the fact that u lied to both me and Christina just 2 go out with me!" "I never did nething like that!" "Then y did she tell me that u told her that I wuz talking about her behind her back and then u told me the same thing!" Crystal was silent. "I new it! That's it Crystal, we're through." Crystal started crying as she shut her flip phone. The next day at school, she saw him pass her, "Hey Br-" "I told you we're through so don't talk to me." He walked past her and she realized what she had done was wrong. "Why did you do that Crystal? You might have had another chance with him because they wouldn't last forever would they? But now I lost Brian and Christina!" She thought to herself as she opened her locker.

"Hey Crystal, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry. The good thing is that theirs a new guy at school today and if I must say, he's kinda cute! " "Thanks Joceline but I still want Brian back. " "Well I'll talk to you later then k!"

"Bye" As she walked down the hall, she saw the new guy at school, "Ooh! Joceline was right!" she thought. "Hey! You're the new guy at school aren't you?" "Yeah. My name's Kris" "Crystal" "Well Crystal, could you tell me where English class is?" "Yeah! I go there next anyways." Then she smiled as they turned towards the other hall. "So what school did you go to?" "Uh it was a school near here, I don't remember the name." "That's cool, did you have a girlfriend?" "Well I used to but then I broke up with her because she cheated on me." "That must have been horrible." "It was." Crystal reached for the door handle and they both walked in. "Thank you Crystal for showing our new student where my class was. Now take a seat please!" She sat with an empty seat next to her so that he could sit there which he did. "Class, today we are going to continue working on our projects. Get started and if you have anymore questions, ask me at my desk." Brian looked at Crystal then she got up and walked to the teachers' desk. "Um, Mrs. Newson, the new guy doesn't have a partner so I was wondering if I could work with him." "I thought you were working with Brian." "Well we both agreed we would work with other people." "Fine just tell Brian to find another partner." She walked away from her desk with a smile and walked to Brian's desk and dropped her hands on it. "Hey Brian, Mrs. Newson said we have to choose new partners." "Why?" "I don't know but I already have one so ask someone else." Then she walked away to return to Kris. "Hi again, Mrs. Newson said we have to be partners so lets get started." "Okay. What do we have to do?" "Make a diorama and then a summary about 'The Outsiders'" "Okay" She walked to get everything and then came back. Brian was staring at them and got confused then mad. As soon as the bell rang they we're like best friends. The bad thing was, Crystal wanted to be more than friends with him. " So I'll call you later to talk about the project k." "Yeah sounds cool!" "You know, if you want, you can eat lunch with us." "Okay" "See you at lunch." She smiled and walked away. She passed Joceline then grabbed her by the arm and said, "Me and the new guy are partners for the English project and then he's gonna sit with us at lunch!" She almost screamed. "OMG! What did you find out about him?" "Well his name is Kris" She said in a flirty way "He used to have a girlfriend but she cheated on him. He's 14. And he has 2 brothers and 3 sisters." "Wow big family huh!" "Yes and he's really really cute!" They quietly screamed and almost fell jumping up and down! "I hope his brothers are cute too!" "They probably are but right now all I care about is him." "Come on let's get to lunch." They walked down the hallway to the lunchroom and then saw him sitting with her other friends. She rushed to sit next to him. "Hi again!" "Hey what's up?" "So you've met my friends right?" "Yeah" "So I've been wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance next Friday?" "Yeah sure!" "Cool." She flipped her hair and then she caught Brian's eye staring at her angrily.

FRIDAY!

When she got to school she went to meet Kris. On the way to see him, she saw Yasenia with Brian. Christina was trying to make her jealous but nothing would make her jealous when she had Kris. "Hey Kris!" She said when she got to his locker just a little bit down the hall from Brian's locker where Christina was. "Hey! Are you ready to go to the dance?" "Yeah." They walked down the hall together. She saw Christina stare at her with anger. They got to the gym and started dancing with all of their friends. They were both really good dancers. After the song was over, "You" by Chris Brown came on. Crystal and Kris danced together and they spotted Christina and Brian. "What's up with them? Why do they keep staring at us?" Kris asked. "Christina used to be my friend and her boyfriend is Brian is my ex boyfriend. They are just mad because I still have friends." "Oh. So I was wondering…" "yeah?" "If you wanted to go out with me?" As soon as he asked her, she lit up. "Yeah, I do!" She smiled and layed on his chest. Four days later, they were holding hands and kissing each other. "I love you Kris." She said. "I love you too baby." They hugged and Brian came up to them. "Can I talk to you Crystal?" "Why?" "Just let me talk to you" They walked over a few steps. "What are you doing with this guy? He doesn't even know you?" "Brian I don't think that's any of your business!" "It is my business!" "I do what I want!" Brian was silent. Crystal walked past him then grabbed Kris' hand and they walked out of the school together. "Crystal, I'm not finished talking to you." She turned around. "What?" "You aren't going to go out with some guy you don't even know!" "Well I do know him and why do you care? We broke up and you have Christina so get back to your own life and I'm gonna get back to mine whether it includes you or not!" She turned around and they walked away again. "Don't you walk away from me Crystal!" "Just keep walking babe" Kris put his arm around her. They held hands and walked away from Brian. "You wanna go get something to eat?" Kris asked "Yeah" She smiled back at him when he looked at her. They went to get some burritos. "You are the best guy I've ever met." She admitted "You're the best girl I've ever met." "I'm so glad your mine!" she said with a smile. He smiled back. "You can go wait outside if you want, I'll order." She went outside then a girl with black hair and who dressed just like Crystal walked up to her and said, "So I heard you're going out with Kris." "Yeah" "Yeah well you better back off cuz he's mine." "Actually, I think he's mine so you should just leave him alone." Kris came with their food and the girl grabbed Crystals' food and threw it on the floor. "Oops sorry was that yours?" "Excuse me bitch?" Crystal said "You better get away from my boyfriend!" Crystal got up and stood in front of her. "He's my boyfriend now so I think you should back off." "What're ya gonna do bout it?" Crystal pushed her. The girl pushed her back. "VERONICA I'M NOT YOUR FUCKIN BOYFRIEND ANYMORE SO BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Kris yelled. Veronica punched Crystal in the face. Crystal came back with a harder punch. "That's why you shouldn't mess with Crystal Garcia!" She threw another punch. Veronica grabbed Crystal's hair and Crystal did the same to her. "Veronica leave Crystal alone!" Kris yelled Veronica. They pushed each other on to the wall and then to the floor. They were punching each other really hard when the other was on the floor and they were in the air. Kris tried to get between them but they kept pushing him off. "You little bitch! He's my boyfriend so stay away!" Crystal rolled her on the bottom and said, "Kris used to go out with you, he is going out with me now you slut!" Kris finally got Crystal off Veronica. Veronica got up again and ran for Crystal. Kris put his arms between them and they kept trying to push him out of the way. Finally they stopped trying. "Veronica, get a new boyfriend cuz I'm not yours anymore! Crystal's my new girlfriend and you can't change that!" He left Veronica there and took Crystal home and they talked for a while about what happened. "I love you baby" "I love you too."

_**The next day**_

They were holding hands and they turned towards each other and kissed good bye. No one could change how they cared about each other. She never lied about anything to him and he didn't either. This is what I call, the perfect couple.

_**The End!**_


End file.
